São Borja
by prixx
Summary: "Veja pelo lado bom," O brasileiro diz, leve tom de cantiga na voz, os olhos verdes brilhando. "Pelo menos seu técnico não ficará pelado. Para o bem de meu público, você sabe." - Br/Ar, faz par com São Tomé, de Robbie Turner.


**São Borja**

"Você perdeu, Martin." Um sorriso, apenas porque se permitia.

"Si." Os lábios comprimidos, a mão agarrando o tampo da mesa de mogno.

"Veja pelo lado bom," O brasileiro diz, leve tom de cantiga na voz, os olhos verdes brilhando. "Pelo menos seu técnico não ficará pelado. Para o bem de meu público, você sabe."

Martin segurou com violência o queixo de Luciano, forçando o rosto na direção do seu. O brasileiro riu, dessa vez, sem vergonha. Um puto de um sem-vergonha perdedor, desgraçado, maldito-

"Isso não vai ficar assim."

"Claro que vai!" Luciano gargalhou, apertando a mão ao redor de seu queixo e ficando em pé, impondo seu corpo por cima do argentino. "Claro que vai, _hermano_." Ele brincou com a palavra, estalou a língua no 'n', deslizou os dentes por sobre os lábios na última vogal. "Você perdeu."

"Você perdeu, também!"

"Mas a próxima Copa é minha." Livrou-se da mão do outro, deixando rastros de sangue na pele que queimava contra a sua. "E além do mais, não tem problema nenhum, perder... Se você perder também." Os dedos morenos pousaram nos lábios do argentino, que fantasiou mordê-los fora. "Eu fiz um gol, pelo menos. Você nem isso. Sem falar de Messi-"

"NÃO _HABLE_ DE MESSI, SEU PUTO!"

Dessa vez Luciano gargalhou com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás, a outra mão agarrando Martin pelo cabelo e trazendo-o com si quando decidiu que o bar estava vazio demais para a derrota do outro.

"Ah, vamos lá. Tão amargo. Não seja assim. Tão imaturo." E a mão que saiu dos cabelos e desceu pela cintura, tateando até achar a nádega, que apertou. "E tão... Ham, duro, também." Outra risada, com os lábios bem próximos dos do argentino. Escárnio.

A mão entrou dentro da bermuda, rodeou o membro e o apertou, como que para comprovar sua afirmação. Adjetivos, perdidos em meio ao ódio.

"Vá para o inferno." Martin sibilou, tropeçando enquanto o brasileiro o arrastava para fora de sua propriedade (o bar ajunto da casa, bem do lado da fronteira, o infeliz, maldito, bastardo, todo decorado com cores da Alemanha, maldita Alemanha).

"Já estive lá." O sorriso morreu, e em qualquer outra situação, Martin teria soltado uma risada, dado dois tapas nas costas do moreno e resolvido tudo com um ou dois beijos. Não agora. Não com futebol, maldição, qualquer coisa menos futebol! "E sabe o que aprendi?", o brasileiro perguntou, finalmente parando e voltando-se para o argentino, como se não estivessem sozinhos no meio da terra vermelha, como se houvesse uma maldita audiência prestando atenção em suas palavras ridículas.

"Pouco me importa." Martin cuspiu, com um pouco de satisfação quando viu que atingira o brasileiro no rosto.

"Hum." O brasileiro apertou a mão ao redor do membro do argentino, estalando os lábios e sacudindo a cabeça. "Você é um mau perdedor, querido."

"Bem, vou te dizer exatamente o que fazer com o querido, _hermoso_-" Com os dentes expostos, cerrados, ódio.

"Nah-ah." A mão voltou a apertar, deslizando lentamente. "Vamos lá, estou sendo bonzinho." A língua apareceu e limpou o cuspe de seu queixo. "Por que você nunca pode cooperar, hã? Tão orgulhoso."

"_Tan_ maldito." Martin rebateu, espalmando as duas mãos contra o peito do brasileiro, tentando afastá-lo quando o rosto se aproximou do seu.

"Ah, sim. Maldito. Bem, não é exatamente isso o que você grita - melhor, irá gritar - quando estiver com as pernas abertas, querido." Riso abafado, lábios arranhando-se no começo de barba do outro.

"Veremos."

"Veremos não, ouviremos."

Martin rosna o começo de uma resposta, mas a perde quando tem seus lábios tomados pelo outro. Tenta, por algum tempo, resistência fútil. Tenta e desiste, entrega-se, geme quando a pressão em seu membro dá lugar à movimentos rápidos e firmes. Gosta disso, ele pensa, e abre os olhos, ainda no beijo. Vê os verdes do brasileiro bem próximos do seu, e interrompe o beijo com uma maldição, um quase-gemido.

Azul e esmeralda. As mãos de Martin sobem, as unhas fincam-se nos ombros do brasileiro. Maldito, maldito. Os dedos - trêmulos, em humilhação, desgraça, ódio, - sobem em busca do cabelo ondulado do outro. Ofegam. O brasileiro acha graça, força o outro contra o chão e pairou sobre o outro, quase sombra contra o sol.

"Luciano," Começa, em tom de ameaça, quando a mão em seu membro cessa o movimento.

"Martin." Sério, cílios longos brincando com bochechas bronzeadas. Sorriso branco, longo, promessa de gozo. Boca mal tocando o maxilar do outro enquanto o nariz passa pelo cabelo castanho, comprido. Pára perto da orelha do outro. "Quando for gritar, diga Brasil."

Martin fecha os olhos, tenta não engolir em seco, tenta não perder a calma que não tem. Tenta não pensar no membro rijo pressionado contra seu ilíaco, na outra mão que apalpa sua nádega em promessa de invasão.

Falha. Perde, outra vez, quando permite que seus braços enlacem o pescoço do brasileiro. Tempos depois, com a garganta rouca, empurra o corpo do brasileiro para longe de si, jogando-o na grama rala e olhando para o céu azul, promete-se um 'nunca mais'. E sabe que irá quebrá-lo na próxima derrota.

* * *

N/A: PWP, escrito no msn em menos de uma hora. Oitocentas e tantas palavras. Acho desnecessário dizer que eu não saberia falar espanhol para salvar minha vida, mas enfim.

São Borja é uma cidade no RS, fronteira com a Argentina, conhecida como Cidade dos Presidentes (Vargas e Jango mandam beijos). Robbie Turner escreveu _São Tomé_, que é errada e tem o Martin como seme, mas é boa. Leiam.


End file.
